


Office Romance

by iced_american0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assistant!Reader, CEO, F/M, Office, Office Sex, Secretary - Freeform, Secretary!Reader, Top Lee Taeyong, Vaginal Fingering, bottom reader, ceo!taeyong, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_american0/pseuds/iced_american0
Summary: CEO Taeyong hires Y/N and a relationship quickly blossoms.  Cue a pleasant round of office sex.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Office Romance

By the age of 24, Lee Taeyong was already the CEO of NCT enterprises. With his charming smile and dazzling eyes, it hadn’t taken him long to rise through the company. Somehow, you’d secured an interview to become Mr. Lee’s assistant, and out of the hundreds of applicants, he’d chosen you. You hadn’t been interviewed by him; some of his other assistants had done the interview, but he had the final say. When you first met him, you could barely form coherent sentences. Pictures of him from the internet did not do him justice. His stunning good looks caused you to fumble for words and make a fool of yourself, but he seemed to understand. Despite how polite he was, you felt that the mysteriousness held a rugged bad-boy side. 

“I finished calling your American buyers, Mr. Lee. Is there anything else I can get for you before I go?” He was sitting in his chair with a glass of rum in his slim fingers. The Seoul cityscape spread from his window like twinkling lights. 

“I told you that you don’t need the formalities, Y/N. Please, just call me Taeyong.” Your cheeks heated because the idea of your relationship being anything but strictly businesslike was too much to handle. 

“Would you like a drink?” You couldn’t tell if he was drunk or tipsy at all, but if you told yourself he was, it might be easier to deal with. 

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir.” Your hands fumbled with each other, trying to find an outlet for the energy inside of you.

“Y/N, I’m only 24. You don’t need to call me ‘sir’.” He spun around in his chair until he faced you and then took a long sip of his drink, never breaking eye contact. You hoped he didn’t see the way your thighs clenched at the sight.

“Sorry, sir- I mean- uh, Taeyong.” You could swear his eyes darkened at the use of his name.

“It’s fine, Y/N. Loosen up, relax a little.” He stood up and walked to the counter that held his assortment of fine liquors, pouring a glass before walking over to you. You were sure your cheeks burned, but maybe he couldn’t tell in the dim light of his office. He was far closer than he needed to be to hand you a drink, but you didn’t move away. You reached for the glass warily, and his fingers touched yours. The electricity was impossible to deny. 

“You’re very young, Y/N.” He lounged into one of his chairs, legs spread and eyes looking out the window above the city lights. 

“I’m only two years younger than you, Taeyong.” You leaned back against his ebony desk, taking a sip of the alcohol. He took one last sip of his drink before setting it on the end table and standing up. He tilted his head and studied you, walking closer. He took the drink from your hand and before you could ask what he was doing, his hands were braced on the desk on both sides of your body. 

“When I first saw your picture, I knew it had to be you. It wasn’t just your looks though, you’re amazing. I knew it’d kill me to have you as my assistant and not be able to touch you- to feel you, but I know it’s not just me who feels it.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and your eyes couldn’t help but follow the movement. You opened your mouth to reply, but you didn’t have any words. His eyes flicked to your lips and then back to your eyes, as if asking permission, and you could do nothing but nod. The next thing you knew, his lips had crashed to yours. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, no, this was unleashed tension and passion. His hand moved up to cradle your head, and his fingers wove themselves in your hair. His free hand moved to your thigh, and he lifted you onto his desk, standing in between your legs. A moan escaped your lips as he grasped your thigh so close to where you needed him. 

“Tae-  _ please _ .” At the use of a nickname, he groaned and his mouth moved to your neck; you knew you’d have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. 

“ _ Tell me what you want _ .” You could barely form thoughts right now let alone speak. 

“I want-  _ fuck _ , need you. Touch me,  _ please _ .” His hands moved away from your thighs and to your waist. 

“Here?” Your eyes opened to see a smug grin on his face. Your hand moved to his belt, and his grin dropped as his soft lips fell open. At this point, he was probably cursing the tight black pants he wore to work. You began to undo the buttons on his pants, but he stopped your hands. 

“We’ll have time for that later. I want to touch you.” He pushed your hands back and resumed his place between your thighs. At the first stroke of his fingers through your folds, he cursed. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ you’re dripping.” He pushed two long fingers in, and you couldn’t control the loud moan that came from you. It’d been far too long since you’d been touched by a man. Ever since you met Lee Taeyong, you didn’t want anyone else’s hands on you, even if you had believed nothing would ever happen between the two of you. 

“ _ Don’t stop _ .” Your fingers grasped the edge of the desk so hard that your knuckles were white. Your hips moved on their own accord, grinding on Taeyong’s fingers. You threw your head back in ecstasy, and you could feel Taeyong’s lips on your neck. The pleasure kept building until you could feel yourself on the edge. 

“Shit, Tae. I’m close.” His thumb swiped over your clit, and seconds later you were falling with incoherent shouts. Luckily you were the only two left in the office this late. He rode you through the orgasm, holding you steady as your breathing tried to even out. 

“ _ Wow _ .” You didn’t have many words to describe what just happened. Taeyong chuckled. 

“I’m even better with my tongue.” His voice was thick as he licked a strip up your neck. You already felt more arousal between your legs.

“Next time you’ll have to demonstrate.” Your head fell to his shoulder as you tried to stand up.

“So I deserve a next time?” You looked up at his face and smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Perhaps.” 


End file.
